The Australian Adventures of Team Gibbs
by Phryne Loves Jack
Summary: Team Gibbs are on holidays with a lot of romance and a bit of adventure.


THE AUSTRALIAN ADVENTURES OF TEAM GIBBS

Or

What happens in Sydney stays in Sydney

As you can see as my favourite Director Jenny Shepard is alive and Directing

I do not own Gibbs, Jenny, Abby, Di'Nozzo, Ducky, Palmer or the NCIS Odd Couple Ziva and McGee.

But as Christmas is coming up Santa may leave at least McGee under my tree.

Any characters I own in this story you will know are mine.

This is my first published Fan Fiction so please be kind...

This fanfiction is Rated T for a little bit of bed gymnastics between Tim and Ziva.

Chapter One:

**Get your Gear - We're going to Australia!**

Team Gibbs were relaxing. They had no cases and had finished their paperwork, Ziva and McGee were sitting at McGee's desk giggling. McGiggle and Probie what are you up to? Nothing Tony, Said Ziva and McGee together. Just then Tony received a E-mail. It was a picture of Tony in the nude. Where did this come from? screamed Tony. Ziva and Tim giggled. Just then Director Shepard and Gibbs came down to the bullpen. Ten mins all of you in MTAC. Yes, director they all said together.

Ten mins later up in MTAC, Director Shepard had gathered everyone including Abby, Ducky and Palmer. Is everyone here? asked Jenny. Tony could hear Ziva and McGee giggling and he looked over to where they were sitting to see McGee and Ziva holding hands. They couldn't be? Thought Tony. Just then he started to hear Jenny's voice. Seanav would like thank us for all the good work we have done so we're all going to Australia. McGee smiled and hugged Ziva. Tony smiled, We are going to Australia - surfing, bikini babes….When do we go? Okay said Jenny as Gibbs gave everyone their tickets. We leave in a week for four weeks. Now you are to enjoy yourself and come back relaxed and ready for more action. There is one thing, no weapons of any description. Everyone looked at Ziva. What? Said Ziva, why are you all looking at me? Everyone including Ziva laughed. Ziva and Tim left together. Tony stopped Abby. Abby, is there anything between McGee and Ziva? Abby smiled. What rock have you been under Tony? Asked Abby. They have been together since Palmer's Halloween party. Oh My God I didn't see that coming said Tony.

**Leaving on a Jet Plane**

A week later Team Gibbs arrived at Dulles International Airport at 0900. They had to get a plane to LA and a connection to Sydney Australia. Tony was sitting next to Abby and she was in full voice because she had downed two large Caf-Pows at the airport before she boarded the plane. I know that they won't have Caf-Pow in Australia but I am sure there will be something I can drink. Beer, answered Tony quietly They have beer, he said a little louder. Abby shut up as she knew from Tony's tone that she was annoying him. Gibbs was sitting next to Jenny and Ducky was sitting near Palmer. Two hours later they were in LA .

Abby went to buy some Duty Free and was surprised to find that they sold six packs of Caf-Pow and she brought a few six packs to drink in Australia. Tony went and brought a bottle of top shelf scotch. Gibbs, of course brought a bottle of bourbon. Ziva and McGee brought some wine so that they could have some private dinners together in their hotel room.

An hour later they were going through customs for a 24 hour flight to Sydney Australia. Tony sat next to Ducky, Gibbs near Jenny and Abby sat next to Palmer. And of course the love birds sat together three rows in front of the others.

After having afternoon tea, the team settled down for their flight to Australia. Ziva, said Tim as the fight attendant offered them a drink. 2 white wines said Tim. The flight attendant handed them the drinks and went on her way. Ziva, I love you said Tim. I love you too replied Ziva and they started to kiss. Tony walked past on the way to the toilet. Oh get a room you two. Ziva and Tim never even noticed Tony walking past.

Meanwhile Abby had fallen asleep. Palmer was happy as Abby had been on high with the two large Caf-Pows she had drunk in DC before they had flown to LA. Abby started to snore and this did not worry Palmer as he now lived with Ducky as his apartment block had burnt down and Ducky's mother was now in a nursing home. So the two ME's enjoyed each others company and Ducky could snore!

The next morning the team were woken up by an announcement that breakfast was to be served and they were only two hours away from Sydney. Two hours said Abby in her cheerful Abby voice which was a bit too much for Tony first thing in the morning. TWO HOURS! Abby said very loudly in Tony's ear we will be in Sydney Australia. Tony rolled over to face the window and went back to sleep.

Two hours later the fasten your seatbelt sign came on and Team Gibbs were ready for a holiday of a lifetime. For the next four weeks there was just fun and no thought of work for any of them.

Tony was now fully awake and was ready to land in the land of surfing and bikini babes. But all he could think of was Ziva and McGee. He thought that one day he and Ziva would be together but his best friend beat him to it.

Abby was the first off the plane and started towards customs. Gibbs and Jenny were next and then Ducky, Palmer and Tony and then Ziva and McGee who were still all over each other. As they walked past Tony they heard him say "get a room" but took no notice.

After going through customs they walked out of the airport to their hire car (which was actually a mini van) We will have to share the driving said Jenny. No way said Tony. I do not want to die yet. Ziva driving on the wrong side of the road. Ziva driving on the US side of the road is bad enough.

Tony drove the van to the hotel and they all got out. Ziva and Tim asked for a room together as did The Director and Gibbs. Tony had a room with Abby and Ducky and Palmer were together.

When Tony and Abby walked into their room they noticed that there was only one bed. Well what are we going to do? Asked Tony. Sleep in the bed replied Abby. Together? Asked Tony. Why not? Said Abby. Meanwhile in their room Tim and Ziva were checking out their new surroundings. This is great Ziva. Ziva came out of the bathroom and wrapped herself around Tim. Tim, do you think Tony is jealous of us being together? Tim smiled. Up to the other day he didn't know we were together said Tim So I think he is as surprised as he is jealous.

After unpacking and freshing up the team went for a walk looking for somewhere to eat lunch. Abby noticed that there were people walking over the famous Sydney Harbour Bridge. Look guys we have to do that! The others looked up. Ziva smiled that would be great Tim. Yeah, Ziva it would help me get over my fear of heights. Tony shuttered. How did McGeek and the Ninja get together? He thought to himself. How about you Tony? yelled Abby. Yeah let's do it! said Tony.

They stopped outside a restaurant and Gibbs looked at the menu. Anyone hungry? Yes! said everyone together. So they went in and sat at a large table overlooking the ferry wharves. After lunch they went back to the hotel and got into their swimmers. It was a hot day and they had decided to go to the beach for a swim. But which beach was it going to be? Let's go to Manly, suggested Ducky. We can take a ferry across. Good Idea Dr said Palmer. So the gang walked back down to the ferry wharf and boarded the ferry. They decided to sit on the outer deck so that they could take in the beautiful sunshine. After arriving in Manly they walked along the Corso and looked into the shops. It is beautiful here said Ziva. I have never been happier said Tim, I have a beautiful girl and the sunshine and no crime scenes. Can it McBarf said Tony. Look Tony said Tim. Let's have it out here and now. I love Ziva and she loves me. So you missed out, climb a bridge and get over it. Tony laughed and walked ahead of McGee. Gibbs had noticed the verbal disagreement and caught up with Tony. Di'Nozzo what is wrong? Nothing Boss replied Tony as he walked ahead to catch up with Ducky and Palmer.

Down on the beach the gang were having fun all except Ziva. She was sitting on her towel looking at everyone else. Tim came over and sat down next to her and smiled. What's the matter? he asked and leant in for a kiss. Besides the fact that you are wetting me. Nothing. Ziva you have been sitting here for the last half an hour. I do not want to see you and Tony fighting. Ziva, he is a grown boy if he can not get over the fact that you are my girlfriend well…. Ziva laughed and Tim kissed her. They were still locking lips when Tony stopped and looked at them. Ziva broke and saw Tony standing there. Tony, sit down I need to talk to you. Tim knew that he needed to go for a walk and went down to the surf where Abby was with Palmer. Tony, Said Ziva. I don't like seeing you and Tim fighting. I love Tim and I love you like a brother and a partner, please make friends with Tim and enjoy our holiday. Tony smiled. I don't know what is going on with me. I just want to see my little "sister" happy and I guess I was a little surprised and very jealous but I can see that you are very happy and well I wish you well. Ziva leaned in and gave Tony a peck on the cheek. Tim came back and an apology was given straight away. From then on Tony and Tim were again best of friends.

Gibbs, Jenny and Ducky were sitting under a beach umbrella that they had just brought. Jenny looked down and noticed that their "family" were again one, Tony and Tim were friends again. Ziva had joined in as Tim carried her down to the surf and threw her into the water. An hour later they decided to call it a day and headed back to the ferry wharf.

After they got back to the City and walked back to the Hotel, Tim and Ziva went to their room and had a shower together of course and met the rest of the family an hour later for dinner in the restaurant in the hotel. Tony and Abby were sitting next to each other and Tim could see that they were holding hands under the table. We are going to climb the bridge tomorrow said Abby excitedly. Tim looked at Ziva and smiled. Well that is going to be a challenge for me. They ordered dinner and ate and then Ziva and Tim went for a walk along the water's edge and looked up at the bridge. Well said Tim, I cannot believe that I let Abby talk me into going up there. Tim pointed at the Harbour Bridge.

**Climbing the Bridge of Love**

The next morning at about 0500, Ziva woke up and rolled over and kissed her boyfriend. I love you Tim McGee. Tim smiled. Who would ever thought that we would be together. After that the "family" except Ducky headed to the office of the Bridge Climb. Tim smiled. He looked at the instructor and said I have acrophobia. After they all went through the procedures and then they were taken over to start the climb. I don't know about this said Tim as he started to climb. It is going to fine McGee said Abby. The group had climbed to the top and that was then when McGee realised he was no longer scared of heights. Ziva stood next to him and smiled. I knew you could do it, Tim she said. Tim smiled and said I have something to ask you, Ziva, Will you marry me. Tim asked this just as the sun came up over Sydney. Yes replied, Ziva and everybody cheered and clapped.

Three hours later Team Gibbs were on the ground and back at the Bridge Climb HQ where Ducky was waiting. Everyone was in a happier mood then when they had left earlier. Ducky, yelled Abby. Guess what happened? We got engaged said Ziva and Tim together. Ducky hugged and kissed Ziva and hugged (in a manly way) Tim. Congratulations. Thank you Ducky and with that they headed into The Rocks in search of breakfast. They had breakfast at Pancakes On the Rocks and then headed back to the hotel. What are we going to do for the rest of today? asked Abby as they walked into the lobby. Let's do out own thing and we can get together for dinner suggested Tim. That sounds great McEngaged. See you at 1900 in the bar said Gibbs.

Tim and Ziva headed for their room to freshen up. Before Ziva could close the door, Tim was taking Ziva's clothes off and Ziva was taking Tim's off. Ziva pulled Tim into the bedroom and his pants and his underwear were quickly on the floor. Tim laid Ziva on the bed and Tim laid on top of her kissing her all the way down to her underpants which were still on her body. When he got to them he slowly pulled them down with his teeth which made Ziva very excited. Once her underpants hit the ground, she open her legs and he went inside her with his fingers and then she sat up. She grabbed his penis gently and rubbed it until Tim felt it become larger, then Ziva opened her legs and Tim got on top and entered her. With each thrush inside her she felt more and more satisfied until they both came together. Ziva said Tim as he caught his breath, we forgot protection. Ziva looked at Tim and shrugged her shoulders.

After they showered and changed clothes they went to Darling Harbour by ferry to see if they could find a engagement ring. They found the perfect ring in a jewelers shop. It had only had a few diamonds but it was all Ziva wanted. It was beautiful set in white gold with a small band. After paying for the ring, Tim and Ziva headed to have some lunch. They brought some McDonalds and sat in the sun at the waters edge and ate it. Tim took the ring out of his pocket and got down on one knee. I know Ziva that you already said that you will be Mrs McGee but I want to make it official and took Ziva's left hand and put the ring on it and then got up. This is such a beautiful country said Ziva. It is replied Tim. Ziva, when we get married I want to come back here for our honeymoon. That is a great idea. Then they walked around to the ferry wharf and got the ferry back to Circular Quay and walked back to the hotel. They went back to their room it was 1600. We have three hours said Tim and without saying anything else Ziva and Tim started to undress each other. Again Ziva had her breath taken away as Tim entered her. With each thrush she became more and more excited. Tim! she yelled as she came again at the same time as Tim.

After showering and getting dressed it was about 1830 they had half an hour. Ziva was sitting on the couch next to Tim. Tim, would you like to get married here. It is the most beautiful country and it would be well…. We are heading to Queensland and it would be beautiful to get married on the beach up there finished Ziva.

Down in the lobby, Tony and Abby were having a drink at the bar. Abby, I love you, Tony said. Abby was lost for words. Tony kissed her on the lips, then Abby returned the kiss. When the rest of the team came to the bar, Abby and Tony were still lipped locked. Excuse us said Jenny. Abby looked at Jenny and smiled. Tony took a sip of his drink. The rest of the team ordered drinks and they sat down at a table. Ziva and I have something to tell you, said Tim. We have decided to get married in Queensland said Ziva. I am sending Sarah a airline ticket so she can be here too, added Tim. Well what do you guys think? said Tim. Gibbs smiled, Well if that is what you two want to do I think it is great. You are our family and ...

After dinner Tim and Ziva decided to video call Sarah and let her know. Sarah looked into the web cam. What's the matter Tim? Said Sarah. Nothing said Ziva. All we want to know if you are not too busy next week we want to come to Australia to our wedding. Sarah looked into the web cam and said nothing until Ziva put her ring up to the camera. Tim, Ziva that's great. All my lectures are finished and I was going away with a friend to New York. Tim smiled. Is that Harry? Yeah replied Sarah but I can tell him we can go for Christmas. No, said Tim. He can come too. I will send two tickets. I really like him, Sarah. Tim heard a door open and Harry was standing looking into the camera. Hey Tim, how are you? Sarah said her goodbyes to Tim and Ziva and turned off the camera.

Harry, I am going to Australia next week. Tim and Ziva are getting married and they want us to be there. Us? Replied Harry. Yes, us replied Sarah. We can go a visit your parents at Christmas. Fine said Harry. A trip to Australia to see my big brother get married. I wish my mom was here to see this.


End file.
